two can play that game
by misspoohbaby
Summary: saix cheats, axel wants revenge. my first fic yay!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: omg this is my first fic so excited! i"ve always wanted to write one! there might be some mistakes, so plz be gental with me. tee hee hee**

**disclaimer: i don"t own anything**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Saix come here" Xemnas said, then laying his office phone down on the reciver after paging him.<strong>_

_**"Yes superior?" Saix said with a hint of flrit in his tone. With a smirk Xemnas walked around his desk and**_

_**leaned aginst the front of it. "Shell we get started then?"**_

_**He smiled "We shall..."**_

* * *

><p>"Dammit! I'm late..." Axel sighed walking out of his portal from his mission in worderland. "I always get lost in that fuckin place." He mumbled as he walked down the hallway toward the superior"s office for debrifing and a...meeting. That kind of made him just a little bit scared... juat a little. He slowed his pace a bit, he was already late. Axel didn"t really want to talk to Xemnas, only because his sharp tounge got him in trouble when ever he talked to him. He wished Saix would do it like he usually do, but he"s was out on a mission today. Axel love to think about Saix, I mean why wouldn"t he they was lovers. They started going out when they was somebody, and when they turned into nobodies saix was the first to tell him he didn"t believe the 'we don"t have hearts' bullshit, and he told axel in his own words 'if I didn"t have a heart I wouldn"t feel the way I do about you...' Axel blushed a bit at the memory. He wallked up to the office door hoping saix was done with his mission. He open the door to find Saix desk empty. Walking over to the desk to see piles of paper 'I"m glad I"m not second in command, cause this shit looks boaring' Axel thought . He turned his head towards xemnas office when he heard a high picth noise coome from behind it. moving slowly and quitly towards the door to hear better.<p>

"_...uuhh...yees, yes...oh fuck..._" The voice was oddly familiar, Axel leaned closer to hear better.

"_yes... mmmm yes, Xemnas fuck me!_" that was Saix voice! 'No,' Axel thought 'it can"t be' his mind started to race at all the thought that popped uptrying not to believe what he was hearing. 'i have to see for myself...' with that thought he barged into the room. frozen in shock at a site he never want to see. Saix was bent over the desk letting Xemnas pound into him. Xemnas looked at Axel and licked his lips.

"mmmm...you like that sai?" Xemnas said still pounding into him.

"ahhh yes, yes m-more..." Saix gapsed out. not being able to take anymore, Axel wordless turn and ran out of there.

saix turned his head, only to see a fleeing redhead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: yay! first chapter done yay! soo excited plz review, i need it to live! :P_**

**_ MISSPOOHBABY XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is ch 2. tee hee hee**

**disclaimer: i don"t own anything**

* * *

><p>After cleaning himself off, Saix went to find Axel. He found him in his room. "What the fuck do you want?" Axel yelled horse from crying so hard.<p>

"Go back and fuck ya man again!" he growled out at Saix.

"Eight…"

"EIGHT! Eight he fuckin calls me! Not aww baby I'm sorry, or it's not what you think! Nooo its fuckin eight!" axel screams going into a rant, pacing the floor.

"…I mean fuck Sai, I fuckin trusted you, especially when those rumors went around about you and him. I fuckin asked you was it all true," tears was pouring out of his eye but his voice didn't crack.

"And you said don't listen to them because they was board and needed something to talk about, but that I guess that's just me being stupid, I…I can't handle it…" he started to break down sliding to the floor with his face in his hand.

"I'm- it hurt too much…"

Saix sighed

"Are you done?" he asked standing annoyed with the situation "you shouldn't even be crying! You don't even have a heart .your just faking."

when the words left Saix mouth something in Axel's mind snapped, but he didn't explode at Saix. He just wiped his eyes, then looked up at him and smirked

"yea, i guess you're right. Since I don't have a heart I shouldn't care, and i don't. so you can go."

shock crossed Saix face for a split second then he turn and left. watching him leave Axel let his tear fall freely.

Walking down the hall Saix was more hurt than he thought he would be. "Hurt..." he whispered to himself. ' thats a fuckin feeling Sai.' he started to lectured. 'what was i thinking' he was so frustrated with the situation, he love Axel, but something just pull him to Xemnas he couldn't explain it. he felt horrible for lying to Axel, he thought that if broke up with him he would feel better. 'what have i done' He sighed to himself as he walked in his room and laid down on his bed not bothering to change into PJ's, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get that much sleep tonight 'would he forgive me if I ask?' 'I'll just talk to him tomorrow, or something.' with that thought he went into a nap like sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: yay! I'm goin to attempt some humor in the next chapter, tell me how i did! plz :p  
><em>**

**_MISSPOOHBABY XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

"…. I'm too scared to go over there. I mean look at him Roxas he's literally on fire!" the two blondes watched the flaming redhead in the corner.

"Well we have to do something Dem, we can't let him stay in the corner like that, he might burn down the castle down," Roxas crossed his arms. "And I'll be dammed if he burn my shit."

Roxas said slightly annoyed not knowing what to say to his best friend. Axel loves his friend they always know how to cheer him up but they aren't helping just standing there.

"Are you guys gonna just stand there and talk about me like I can't hear you?" Demyx squeaked at the anger in Axels' voice.

"Sorry man…umm you ok?"

"That's a stupid question Dem look at him he looks like shit, no offence." Roxas said

"Its ok, but no Demyx, I'm mad as fuck," Axel lowered his head. "I- I got dumped, I think."

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"He cheated on me and got pissed at me for being upset! What the fuck else am I 'pose to say, 'oh baby its ok, I just caught you with another man but its totally fine.' No it doesn't work like that!"

"Whoa Ax calm down, do you want he whole castle to know about your problem?" Roxas asked.

Saix never really like PDA, so no one really knew about him and Axel except Demyx and Roxas. This only made Axel madder.

"Who'd you catch him with?"

"Demy that's not important!" Roxas yelled

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

Axel would love for this to go on but he really want know why it matter.

"How?" he interrupted

"Well here's my logic-"

"Demy's logic that can't be safe." Axel teased; watching his friends bicker made him feel a little better.

"Hey I'm tryin to help you out!" Demy said with a pout. Axel motion for him to go on

"Anyways, if it were me and if it was somebody I hated I would go fuck somebody they hated, Eh? Eh? Good idea right?"

"No Demy that a stupid idea an-"

"It wouldn't work anyways," Axel cut in lowering his head "we're not together anymore."

"You don't have to be together, and it's better when you're apart anyways…" Axel quirked an eyebrow suddenly interested.

"This is so stupid."

"Shut up Roxas, Demy explain…"


End file.
